dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Witchblade
The Witchblade Background The Witchblade is an intelligent, ancient, and conscious weapon with extra-terrestrial origins and one of thirteen other weapons. It is the offspring of the universe’s opposing aspects, the Darkness and the Angelus (the dark and the light). A male aspect created to act as a balance, which must have a female as a host. The Witchblade was found in Greece by Kenneth Irons, but before he found it, it had had many wielders. When not in use, it can look like an ornate, jewel encrusted, right handed gauntlet. When wielded by an unworthy user, that person will lose their arm. It forms a symbiotic relationship with the host, who can hear the Witchblade. When used, it expands across the body of the wielder, shredding clothes and covering the body like an armour. The armour seems subjective depending on the level of threat. Faced against mortals, it will usually generate less armour than when faced against a demon of hell. This armour can form swords, other stabbing weapons, shields, and wings, enabling the wielder to fly. It may also become temperamental if it chooses not to be used. When wielded, it can shoot energy blasts from the hand or sword, fire projectile darts, and whip-like grapples to attack or to climb. The Witchblade is also an excellent lock pick, and can heal wounds, even mortal ones. The Witchblade can re-animate the dead, can empathetically show the wielder scenes of great trauma, and also relive experiences from wielders of the past in dream like experiences. Wielders X-23 Kiani Roleplaying Statistics - Symbiotic relationship with host. Only wielder can hear it. - Armor: when it appears it shreds clothing and becomes an Amazing armor against energy and physical attacks. - Resurrection: the blade has the ability to bring people back from the dead (at a price to its host, generally being that the wielder must even the balance and end a life). Can also heal wounds before death, in exchange must cause someone else harm. - Morphing: the blade can form the following: .swords, other stabbing weapons: Remarkable phys dmg .tentacles: Incredible phys dmg .shields: Incredible protection .wings, enabling the wielder to fly at Remarkable speed - Energy blasts from the hand or sword: a combination psionic and physical energy that burns the mind and body at Incredible Eng Dmg (Amazing, must charge 2 rounds) - Energy shield: For self and one other. One round only. Incredible protection vs Eng and Phys. -May also fire projectile darts, and whip-like grapples to attack or to climb. The Witchblade is also an excellent lock pick. - Can empathetically show the wielder scenes of great trauma, and also relive experiences from wielders of the past in dream like experiences. Force others into Dreamtime at Monstrous rank. If a man puts it on, at the very least their arm will be burnt to a stump. At most they will be completely burned to ash. If an unworthy woman wears it, she will lose a hand. If the jewels are removed, other different Witchblades can be be spawned from them. The gauntlet's jewels have Incredible defense against being chipped out of their setting. The Red Jewel The red jewel alone is capable of ONLY damage. No healing abilities. The Blue Jewel The blue jewel is capable of defensive and healing powers, such as bringing the bearer or others back to life without requiring a death in the balance. No offensive abilities. It can create immense shields out of blue energy for incredible protection against all but psychic attacks.